


Feels like Heaven

by DemonCornflakes



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, First Time, Gabriel is an ass, Human AU, Hurt, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Praise, Zira is a sex worker, steamy steamy sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonCornflakes/pseuds/DemonCornflakes
Summary: On his way home from work, Anthony bumps into one of the most beautiful and adorable people he's ever seen, instantly falling for them in the process.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first time I've written smut and I really hope it's not too bad. If it is, I apologize. Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> (Reupload from my Wattpad)

He used to be a hard working man, always on time, outstanding reports (that nobody really followed up on but that wasn't exactly his fault) and overall a good employee. Sure, his methods of problem solving or finishing paper work were pretty unusual and he wasn't exactly the fastest when it came to that, but he at least got the job done. He even used to be one of the best performing employees in the whole establishment.

Until he got fired.

Apparently people could be thrown out of their jobs for asking too many annoying questions and his former Boss, Ms. Bee, did exactly that. The fact that he tried appealing more to the customers than keeping the image of his workplace up, wasn't really that good of a thing either, at least that's one of the reasons she gave him as he went to pack his stuff. It didn't help that she, as well as most of his other coworkers, couldn't exactly stand him for reasons he didn't quite know. But at least she spared him from being humiliated in front of the whole company.

It was already evening, and Anthony was walking down the streets of Soho with his hands in his pockets, his head lowered, fresh out of his job. He felt miserable and lonely, sad and depressed, in desperate need of somebody to talk to. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough money for visiting a therapist once a week, even though he probably should've done that a lot earlier already. Now it was certainly too late, he felt like. If only he had a friend to speak to about his problems, or at this point just _anyone_ who would be willing to listen to him. And that's where he met him, as he accidentally ran into a blond, curly haired man, his pale blue eyes meeting Anthony's amber ones.

"O-oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't see you...", he stuttered quietly as he placed his hands in front of himself defensively, starting to feel more and more nervous as he kept looking at the other person.

"It's alright, dear. Everything's fine, don't worry.", he smiled, making the red head blush lightly as he glanced down at his outfit, just now seeing his legs only covered in thigh high fish net stockings, additionally wearing straps that disappeared underneath some jeans shorts and a black crop top, his soft looking belly poking out and forming a muffin top.

 _Oh no_.

This man had been the first person he met today that didn't yell at him, he seemed cute, good looking and nice, but judging by his clothes, he was also a sex worker. Not that he thought that was a bad thing, not at all, it was a respectable job, after all, that people like the man in front of him still didn't get nearly enough credit for, unfortunately. But then again, was he actually only being nice to him to keep up the image of his workplace?

"Well, I guess I should head back in then, it's getting rather chilly. Goodbye, dear!"

  
"W-wait!" Anthony held out his hand, gently getting a hold of the other man's wrist, but quickly pulling it back in embarrassment, clearing his throat. "I-I think I might require your, um... Services..." Without thinking, he stammered the words while averting his eyes, not quite realizing what he had just said, as he was way too hypnotized by the strangely calming aura he emitted. And by his soft looking cheeks he just wanted to pinch at least once, the gentle, light blue eyes that seemed to shine brighter with every word he spoke, oh and his cute little nose, practically asking to be poked softly. _It must be a sin to be this cute._

"Oh. Of course, but I do believe I'm the only one available right this moment. You can wait inside our establishment for someone else, if you like." He pointed behind him towards a smaller building on the corner, a giant sign placed over it, reading _Seventh Heaven_ in big neon letters. _Looks like an angel, works in a place with the word "Heaven" in it... How much more cliché can it get?_

"I mean, you know how it is... Most people prefer their partners skinny and beautiful and-", he looked at the ground while running his hand over his stomach, hiding his face behind his other hand as he looked away shyly, "Well, at least not anything like me."  
"What, n-no! You're beautiful- uh, I mean, uh-", Anthony tried desperately to not sound too flustered, but very obviously failing, couldn't hide the deep red color slowly spreading over his face, "I, uh... I'd like to spend my time... w-with you."

He was already shaking as the pudgier man approached him with small steps, another adorable smile running over his lips. "Honestly, don't know what people want... rounder is softer, softer is cuter... More to love and hold on to..." He mumbled it more to himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looked down and to the side, but still not failing to make the other release a small giggle.

"Such a charmer... But we will still need to head inside for a moment. The boss needs to keep track of his workers, after all."

\---

"Ah, Azira!" A taller, quite handsome looking man in a business suit walked towards the two men entering the building, his dark blue eyes piercing through the one he had just spoken to. "Excellent timing, Michael _just_ finished up their last guy a few minutes ago, so would you kindly hand this gentleman over to-"

  
"Actually, Gabriel, he is, um.. _my_ client.", the man who turned out to be called Azira interrupted, lifting a finger, "I'm only here to inform you that I'll be out for a while." His boss crossed his arms in front of his chest as he shot a slightly confused look towards the red head. "Oh yeah, forgot that you prefer to work outside the establishment... Doesn't happen too often that _you_ get clients, huh?" He let out a short laugh as he continued looking at the taller man, as if he couldn't trust him at all.

"You sure you don't want someone who's not that-" Gabriel made a circling motion with his hands as he pointed at Azira, who already put his arms over his stomach in embarrassment, averting his eyes as if he knew exactly what he was gonna say next. "Y'know... _Fat_?"

Anthony couldn't believe what he had just heard, passive aggressively taking the self-conscious man's hand inside his as he stepped just a bit closer to him, slightly raising his voice in supressed anger. "I'm going with him, thank you very much. And no other worker you may have here can make me change my mind."

The boss glared at him, still not fully trusting him, but then finally shrugged quickly, "Alright, fine, I'll make a note of it. Azira, you make sure you come back safely. And don't get lost again. Anyway, have fun, I guess."

\---

"What a complete asshole!", Anthony commented as they left the building, heading away in the direction of his own apartment, as that was the way he was headed before anyway.  
"Oh, I mostly ignore what he says. Though, sometimes his words can get to me... I admit, he's not the best boss you could have, but at least he lets me work there. Without him, I wouldn't have a home or a job, so it's alright."

The slightly lanky man shook his head quickly, still holding onto the other's hand tightly, "Not the best?! Azira, he straight up insulted you right in your face! He shouldn't be treating you this way, for heaven's sake!"  
"I-I guess you're right but... I can't really leave, there isn't anywhere else I could go and-"

The read head noticed small clouds forming out of the other's breath as he continued speaking while shivering, immediately letting go of the other's hand and slipping out of his jacket, draping it over the smaller one's shoulders. "You said you were cold before, do you want my jacket?" As his sky blue eyes met the other's amber ones, he felt like time suddenly stopped moving for the both of them, never had he felt that way before, and certainly never after such a short period of time of knowing somebody. But he couldn't feel this way, he absolutely _shouldn't_. After all, he knew what would happen to him, what his boss Gabriel would do to him if he truly developed feelings for one of his clients, and that after meeting for the very first time.

  
"That's awfully kind of you, um..."  
"Oh, Anthony! My name's Anthony."

\---

When they arrived back at Anthony's flat and Azira slowly slid off the other's jacket, the slightly taller man immediately got hit with a splash of anxiety, only now completely realizing what exactly he had gotten himself into. In a moment of gay panic, he had indirectly just asked a sex worker to have intercourse with him, and that only because he had gotten overwhelmed by his adorableness and didn't want to leave him so soon. He had never fallen for someone so quickly, nor fallen for anyone in general, for that matter. It was like a monster-truck filled with feelings of love and slight arousal had crashed into his heart at full speed, causing a blush to appear right on his face when he looked at him.

"Um, please excuse the state of my room, I didn't expect to get a, uh.. _visitor_ so soon." He scratched the back of his head nervously, averting his eyes and taking a few more steps towards his bed, the blond haired man following slowly while taking in his surroundings with a smile. "Oh, not to worry, my dear. Trust me, I've had far, far worse experiences, your flat is like _Heaven_ compared to some of the places I've been to." _Did he mean his workplace or actual heaven now?_

Azira now shot a look at the red head awkwardly standing next to his large bed adorned with black bedsheets, the blanket just haphazardly bunched up and halfway hanging from the mattress. "Anyways, shall we begin?"

The taller one suddenly choked on nothing but thin air and his own saliva, more red color quickly rushing towards his face and heating it up like he was a damned radiator. He began shaking lightly, didn't even dare to look at his counterpart out of embarrassment as he approached and gently put his hands on the other's chest. "Your first time?" Anthony's eyes darted back at the smaller man, giving him a surprised and sort of shocked look, his cheeks growing even more crimson as he stammered incoherently. _How did he bloody know that?_ _!_

  
"No worries, dearest.", he let out a small giggle, then continued in a softer tone, slowly working on undoing Anthony's already messy tie and opening the first few buttons of his collared shirt, "No need to be ashamed. I'll be gentle, and we can always take a break if you need one." He stripped the shirt from the lanky man's body, letting it fall to the ground, before carefully unzipping the other's jeans and sliding them down his hips to reveal black boxers underneath, hiding his private parts.

  
"I'm all yours for the rest of the night. Now lay down, relax, and let me take care of you."

\---

He'd never once thought he'd be doing this, or rather, let this be done to him, but he obeyed, still a little bit hesitant. Anyone else would've probably made fun of him for being so flustered or for still being a virgin in his age. The sex worker seemed to be about his age, too, so at least there wasn't too big of an age gap between the two of them. And at least one of them was experienced in these kinds of things.  
"Ready, dearest?", the chubby man had already positioned himself between the other's thin legs, his hands hovering over the seams of his boxers, waiting for a sign of consent from him. Anthony nodded slowly, a slightly worried look in his amber eyes as he shook lightly, his heart beat increasing already.

Azira started by slowly moving his hands all over the other's chest, leaning over his body as he gently began leaving kiss after kiss on his neck. He quickly sucked and bit down on his skin, already leaving red marks as he moved down onto the collarbone, making the other inhale sharply, sounding like he was in pain. "Did that hurt, dear?", he placed a gentle kiss on the spot he just bit, sitting up straight and giving the other a worried look. "It's a-alright, I'm fine, you can- you can go on..."

With a relieved smile, he carefully slid his hands down again, over the other's crotch area and onto his thighs, where he slowly moved up and down on the inside, making him push out more quiet, supressed noises as his cheeks got hotter, a shiver running over his whole body. His fingers lightly traced the seams of his boxers, before he gently pulled them down to reveal an already fully erect penis, trembling lightly with arousal. Anthony gulped, looking up at the other man as he firmly took it in his soft, plump hands, carefully rubbing, almost really massaging it. He leaned down, placing a small kiss on the tip, slowly licking at the shaft. This had made the taller one gasp, already being able to feel pressure building up inside him as he released another moan. After a while the warm fingers and wetness of the other's tongue suddenly disappeared, making him look up in shock, a pleasuring pain going through his lower abdomen.

"W-wait! You're not- ngh- gonna leave me like that, a-are you?" The blond man now stood up for a moment, fully stripping down before joining the red head once again, "I'm not cruel, love. Now, this might feel a little strange at first but don't be alarmed. Just lean back and enjoy yourself..."

Lifting his body up and above the other man's, he positioned himself carefully, before giving a quick look at the lankier man, "Ready?" Once again, Anthony nodded hesitantly, sweat pouring from every inch of his skin as he panted silently, not expecting what had came next. The pudgier one slowly lowered his hips just before he could feel the hard tip underneath him poke at his entrance, then gently let it slide inside him, releasing a short gasp at the sudden sharp pain, making the other choke as he tried to form a single, coherent word. Azira curled his hips, now moving them back and forth with increasing velocity, going deeper and harder with every thrust, feeling the other quiver underneath his thighs as he panted harder and moaned louder with each second.

"That's it, you're- gnh- you're doing so well, dear." Anthony had never felt pleasure like this before, a pain that simultaneously felt so extremely good, pressure that kept on building inside of him, making him feel like he was a volcano that's so agonizingly close to burst. One last quick and hard thrust into the skinnier man had finally done it, "Ah- HAAH FUCK!", he released the warm liquid deep inside the sex worker, who had also reached his climax shortly after, shooting the white, creamy substance all over the other's chest as he pulled him out of himself, laying down next to him. A few moments of silence lingered over them, only their fast, heavy breathing to be heard as they stared at each other, sweat and other bodily fluids all over both their hot bodies.

Azira turned himself over to the side, lifting his hand to gently run his fingers through the other's short, red hair, "Great job, darling. For your first time, you did very well." He then pulled his counterpart closer to his body, wrapping his arms around him and lovingly kissing his forehead. Anthony giggled quietly, still shaking and strangely light-headed as he placed his hand on top of the other's still bare hips, feeling his soft skin brushing against his fingers. He felt so nice, so beautiful, so warm. Azira had made him forget what bad things he had experienced today, and that just within one night, every moment he had spent with him felt like heaven to him, as if he had just ascended. Oh, what he would give to make this moment last forever, or at least as long as possible.

\---

"Do your lot usually do this?", he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence, while they still lay there, embracing each other, wearing nothing but their bare skin.  
"What do you mean?" The blond haired male didn't even move, keeping his eyes shut as he took in the pleasant feeling of the other's warm breath hitting against his chest. "Y'know, the whole... _Cuddling after sex_ thing?"

  
"Aftercare, dear!", He giggled while nuzzling into the other, "It's important to make your partner feel like they're loved. Even though Gabriel would very much disagree with me here, I still like to do it."

Anthony looked up at him with wide eyes, "So you're basically disobeying your boss's orders cause you want your clients to feel like they're appreciated?" A strange, warm feeling rose up inside him, embraced him like a warm spring breeze as he felt like his pupils had become heart shaped. He had fallen harder than a piano filled to the brim with bricks onto an open field of hardened steel panels. _How could someone be so selfless and wholesome?_

"Well, to be honest... You're the only one I've ever really done this to. Out of every client I've had so far, you're the first one that'll get to experience this. And I've got the feeling you might also be the only one for a long time. Not quite certain why, though..." He gave him a small peck on the cheek, pulling the other's warm, still slightly trembling body even closer to himself.

"I guess I'm kinda special, huh?", Anthony longingly gazed up at him, blushing deeper at the thought of being that _special someone_ to somebody who may or may not be cuddling naked with him at the moment. _He looks like a real angel..._

"That you are. You're the nicest person I've ever had the pleasure of, well... spending my time with." The other man's cheeks reddened even more as he averted his eyes, grumbling quietly while nuzzling even closer into the other's chest, "I'm... Really not that nice...", he mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around Azira's soft, round body, enjoying the feeling of his body heat against his skin, making his eyes feel heavier with every second.

The last thing he felt was the curly haired man gently stroking his hair while giggling softly and placing another small kiss on his forehead, before he slowly drifted off to sleep, in the warm embrace of a person he really shouldn't have fallen for.


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony awoke in his bed, a certain heat and softness gracing his bare skin. He felt subtle, rhythmic movements next to him, accompanied by silent breathing hitting against him. It had been a rather long time since he's had such a good and relaxing sleep, leaving countless restless nights behind himself.

The reason for that was the man that still lay next to him, embracing him in a tight hug, warm breath hitting his skin. He slowly opened his eyes just to spot the body of the way too adorable man from last night still sleeping by his side, quietly snoring with a contented expression on his soft, slightly pudgy face.

_Wait. That was a one-time thing, wasn't it?_

  
The red head's smile fell as quickly as he did for the sex worker, averting his eyes for a second and scooting a little nearer to his partner, as if wanting to make sure he wouldn't leave his side any time soon. Would he even want to stay with him? Did he even share the same feelings he had for him? Was it selfish of him to want to keep him by his side? Doubt entered his mind as he kept being alone with his own thoughts.

_Why would he ever want to stay with you? It's his job to sleep with people. This didn't mean anything. No matter how good it made you feel. You don't deserve to be loved. You don't deserve him. You're worthless. A failure. He'll never love you. You're better off dead anyway. Give it a rest already._

"Darling, are you okay?" The blond man stroke some of Anthony's red hair out of his face, his pale blue eyes meeting the other's amber ones, slight concern to be seen within them. "You're holding on to me rather firmly."

  
He immediately released him after he saw how hard he had been gripping the other's reddened skin, almost leaving scratch marks, retreated his arms back to himself as incoherent mumbling accompanied the nervous look on his face. Azira just giggled quietly, placing a small kiss on the other's forehead and holding him even tighter.

"That doesn't mean you have to entirely let go of me, dear! Come here." He placed his hand by the back of Anthony's head and gently pressed it against his chest, making him feel his heartbeat against his ear. He calmed down slowly but surely, his cheeks heating up as if he was on fire, gently placing his arms around the other's waist once again. 

"Is this part of your job as well?"

He released a short laugh as he lovingly glanced up at him, still a tad bit doubtful, his intrusive thoughts just not keeping quiet. The chubby man suddenly opened his eyes in shock, his movements on the other's hair stopping instantly.

"My job! Oh dear, I need to leave!" He let go of the other man and moved himself out of the other's comfortable bed, quickly grabbing his clothes while Anthony just stared at him in dissaray.

"Um, wait a minute, d-don't I have to pay you before you go?" He slowly sat up now as well, covering up his private parts with the blanket as he watched the sex worker slipping into his jeans shorts.

"No, it's fine. It was your first time, surely I can make an exception once." He headed towards the other's door leading out of his apartment, pulling the black crop top over his head as he had already placed his hand on the door handle. "So sorry to leave so suddenly. Goodbye, my dear!"

  
"Wait!" He stumbled out of bed, taking the blanket with him as he kept holding it in front of him in embarrassment, even though they both had seen each other completely in the nude. The feeling of shame was a rather peculiar thing. "Will I get to see you again?"

Azira let out another adorable snicker as he already opened the door, but closing it just enough so that nobody of the neighbors could peek in. "You can always come over to our establishment, surely you remember where to find us. It's not like I'll be gone forever."

And with that, after a quick wave, he hurried out of the room, leaving the red haired man standing in his flat all alone, already wishing he had him back in his arms.

\---

"Uh, hello there. Is... Azira here?" He nervously approached one of the workers, nearly completely black eyes staring back at him with a slightly confused expression. She wore an aesthetically pleasing white corset with golden accents, contrasting beautifully with her dark skin. Eyeing the man up and down, she slightly pursed her lips, seemingly asking herself what he wanted from her coworker when he could have fun with her, or with her other colleague, Michael. They both were the most requested workers, after all.

"You sure? I'm free right now, too."  
"Oh, is he busy?" Anthony's expression fell a bit, scratching the back of his head as he began shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "I can wait here for him, can I? T-that's allowed, right?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, already contemplating about whether or not it was appropriate to drag him with her to pleasure him herself, when another person entered the conversation from afar.

"Is everything alright, Uriel?" A rather short and stout, lightly balding man approached the two young adults, wearing a brown suit with a name tag on it, reading "Mr. Sandalphon, deputy manager"

"Problems with your client?" Golden inlays were to be seen when he spoke, he grinned at the red haired male just to seemingly show them off even more.

"No, sir. This gentleman just got here, I was about to-"  
"I'm looking for Azira."

He held his hand in front of his mouth apologetically, pulling his shoulders up to his face as he blushed lightly. The other man shot a skeptical look at him as well, but didn't quite follow up on it like Ms Uriel, or even Mr. Gabriel did the first time he was here. He decided it wasn't worth the effort, instead just slightly turning to the side and folding his hands behind his back.

"He's probably in his room, I'm going to get him for you. Uriel, you take care of the front desk in the meantime." She gave him a quick stare that said something along the lines of "You got lucky, bastard" before turning around and heading for the entrance, positioning herself behind the counter and lazily watching him from afar, as if to ensure he wouldn't do anything stupid while he was waiting.

It was a rather small establishment, but despite its size, there seemed to be enough room for all the employees, a few of them roaming around the entire place, chatting about their last clients. Anthony had to keep himself from sighing loudly when he heard how horrible some of the clients treated these workers. It wasn't at all his intention to listen to conversations that certainly didn't concern him in the slightest, but sometimes he couldn't really help it.

In an attempt to not appear suspicious in any way, he looked around the walls, where a few pictures hung on the wall, noticably one of an "Angel of the month", as they were apparently called here. 

_Of course they'd be angels..._

The person in the photo frame was called Michael, he had only heard of them as of yet, they looked very feminine but had a rather masculine name. The more he thought about it, even though his interest got a little peaked about them, it didn't really matter anyway. They weren't his type, as he much preferred the chubby, adorable Azira over most of the other worker's thin and way too lanky bodies.

He smiled for a short second, it wasn't everyday that companies took in people of all possible genders and appearances, unfortunately. Such a forward thinking establishment was still a real rarity in this day and age, and he was glad that his acquaintance (or were they friends? Business partners?) got to work in such an inclusive workspace.

"Oh, my dear, you're back again!"

Azira's unmistakable voice made the red head turn around in anticipation, couldn't wait to be able to hold him again, feeling his soft skin on his own, his wonderful warmth embracing him. Oh, he had definitely missed seeing him, even though it was maybe a week at most that they had last seen each other.

"Yeah, I'm kinda... Y'know, in need of your services once again, I guess." He blushed harder with every word he spoke, even though they went through this exact same thing multiple times already, although never failing to make the blond man release an adorable giggle, his cheeks now gaining a little bit of pink color as well.

"Now then..." He took the other's hand gently in his and intertwined their fingers as they both headed for the exit. "Let's not waste anymore time, right?"

One last look was shot towards Uriel, still sitting at the front desk with a slight disinterested frown upon her full lips. She kept staring at them as they left, ever so skeptical about the intentions of the, at least to her, unknown man.

_Why would anyone choose Azira over anyone else in here?_

\---

"Ah- ZirAH!"

Anthony panted harder at the sensation of his partner taking more and more of his length into his mouth, gently sliding it in and out of him in a gradually faster pace, while his generously lubed up fingers massaged the delicate skin around his entrance, soon inserting one of them as gently as he could. The taller man squirmed underneath him, bucking his hips upward in a rhythm to meet the other's movements, his shaft twitching with pleasure inside the other.

  
"You're doing marvelous, darling." Azira stopped his work for a moment, raising his head to look at the positively _ravishing_ expression in the other man's face. "Ready for more?"

He nodded frantically, already leaking from his strained tip, desperate to finally release. He had been trying to keep himself from coming too fast like he did last time, and it had actually worked, if only for about half a minute. Although he was so agonizingly close to burst, he wanted to keep feeling so extremely good like only the sex worker could do for him. He wanted to keep feeling his love, his attention, his warm hands, his soft skin, and so, so much more that only _he_ could provide him.

"Ngh- I'm gonna... F-fuck!"

The other's finger had barely even joined the first one inside the warm hole, thick, white shots of semen forcefully squirting out of his dick and adorning the blond haired man's face messily. He pulled himself out of the now trembling, thin man, gently stroking over the other man's length to remove the sticky substance and delicately licking it up from his fingers.

"You taste divine, my dear.", after cleaning up his face in the same way, he joined the other on the bed once again, gently wrapping his arms around him.

"Are you alright, dearest? That wasn't too much now, was it?" Anthony breathed hard and fast, sweat dripping from every inch of his body, a small tear crawling over his fully flushed cheeks, burning hot like the sun. He nodded slowly in response, placing a shaking hand on top of the other's soft hip while nuzzling into his chest with an exhausted, yet contented smile on his thin lips.

Oh, how perfect this moment was, lying there in the embrace of the, in his opinion, most beautiful person he's ever had the luck of meeting, his warmth engulfing his whole being, making him feel like he's floating among clouds, loving and supporting him every chance they could get.

They lay there for a long, long time, enjoying the calm atmosphere that remained over them as they waited for their breath to stabilize once again. He moved closer towards him, feeling his rhythmic heartbeat pounding against his ear, instantly calming the other down more than he already was. As if in a trance, the words suddenly slipped from his tongue.

"I love you, Zira."

Silence fell into the room, the shorter man quickly flicking his eyes open, a deep red blush running over his chubby cheeks. "W-what was that, dear?"

_Shit._

"Fuck! I mean- don't! I didn't mean, uh-" He stuttered nervously, not being able to form a single sentence, before the worker shushed him, gently putting a finger over his lips. He looked at him with a slightly concerned glimmer in his eyes, new, strange feelings arose inside him that he couldn't quite put anywhere.

"Anthony, I... I don't think my workplace would approve of this... We're not supposed to form relationships with our clients."

A frown grew on the red head's still slightly shocked face, "Nobody ever has to know.", he then suggested, moving his hand up to the other's cheeks, slowly letting his thumb caress the other's unbelievably soft skin.

  
"You go too fast for me, darling... I'm sorry."

With that, he loosened his grip around the other's body, slowly moving himself out of bed and putting on his clothes, Anthony just wordlessly sitting there as he watched him slip into his shorts once again. He so desperately wanted to say something, _anything_ , but couldn't. Something inside him kept him from opening his damned mouth and trying to at least figure out what the other's plans were now, let alone to try and persuade him to join him in bed again.

"I'm going to need some time to think about this...", Azira spoke as he headed for the door, glancing back at the lanky man still sitting on his bed, now covering his lower area with the blanket once again.

"Where are you going?"  
"Home. My workplace, rather. I need some fresh air."

  
Once again, he stepped out of the door, slowly letting it fall shut as he still wore a guilty expression on his face, leaving Anthony behind in his flat as he let his head fall into his hands.

  
"I'm such a bloody idiot!"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks, if not possibly months, since Azira had seen his favorite client, or any other one for that matter. Anthony was the only more or less consistent traffic he used to have, but after their falling out from last time, they hadn't met each other anywhere anymore. Neither work related nor per coincidence in public. The blond man would lie if he said he didn't miss him, even if it wasn't allowed to have feelings like this for a costumer at all. After all, love could do all sorts of things to someone, most important of all it would mean less money, since partners don't usually pay one another for sharing an intimate moment or two together. Of course there may be some people who do, but that wasn't really in the norm.

And that was why Azira was so concerned, reacting the way he did when Anthony had confessed his love to him at the time. He couldn't risk getting fired for catching feelings for him as well, not only losing his job, but also his home in the process, seeing as he lived in his own, admittedly rather small room inside the establishment. Where else could he even go? The lack of clients didn't just mean less salary, but also less of a chance to get more clients in the future, and thus even less money. Although he didn't care about having many partners, or earning big amounts of cash for that matter, he just wanted Anthony back, and only Anthony.

It was all so confusing to him, he did care deeply about him, but could the things that he felt really be called love? And more importantly, would the other man even still want to be with him after being rejected last time? Did his words hurt him too much?

He needed to catch some fresh air, spending his time in his room the entire time wasn't a healthy coping mechanism after all. The fact that he had been neglecting to eat, due to the fact that he had been thinking too much about this whole situation, wasn't that good of a thing either. Of course he did eat, but not nearly as much and not enjoying it as much as he usually did. He slowly sat up and finally moved himself out of his room, quickly giving word to his coworker Michael, who had been taking care of the front desk in the moment, that he'd be out for a little while, before exiting the establishment and slowly walking down the streets of Soho.

\---

Apparently the person who kept occupying his thoughts had exactly the same idea as him, as he bumped into him on accident, his shocked and emotionally drained expression matching the other's. Was he even ready to talk yet? What if he didn't want to talk to him anymore?

They stood there in silence, and before any of them even said a word, a small tear made its way out of the taller one's beautiful amber eyes as he quickly fell into the other's arms and holding him tightly, the blond man immediately embracing him as well.

"Oh, Anthony, dearest... I've missed you terribly." The red haired one nuzzled his face into the other's neck as he mumbled something that even he himself couldn't quite understand. "Please, dear. I haven't heard your voice in such a long time... Do speak up, won't you?"

He moved back slightly to be able to look into his pale blue eyes after what felt like an eternity, trying to hold back more tears of relief and, even still, doubt. Oh, how he missed him, his voice, his absolutely gorgeous eyes, the feeling of his soft hands caressing his skin ever so gently. Of course, the pleasure he had given him was also on the list of things he wanted to experience again, but that wasn't the most important thing for him. And even if, for some reason, Azira suddenly didn't want to do these things with him anymore, as long as he could stay with him he wouldn't mind at all. After all, his love for him was stronger than the desire to have sex with him.

"I said I didn't know how much time you needed. A-and I didn't wanna rush things or... g-go too fast for you again..."  
"Is that why you've been avoiding coming here? Because of me?"

Anthony nodded slowly, averting his eyes and pulling his shoulders up, tensing up more and more, which made the shorter one place his hands by his cheeks and pulling his face closer towards him, until their noses slightly touched. The red haired male leaned forward to place a small, very short kiss on the other's lips, quickly pulling back again before the sex worker could do anything. He stared at him for a short moment, then took the other's hands in his, making him look down and to the side in shame. Azira couldn't help but smile sheepishly, pulling their hands up to his face and leaving a gentle peck on the other's knuckles.

  
"My dear... I think I'm ready now. I don't care anymore about our policies when they prevent me from being with the one I love."

Anthony chocked on thin air, pulling his shoulders up even further to meet his face, once again averting his eyes as he stuttered incoherently, more tears slowly creeping down his now completely reddened cheeks, rivalling with his dark red hair.  
"And as you said... Nobody has to know..." The blond haired man now moved closer, gently joining both their lips in a soft, but simultaneously passionate kiss, full of relief and love for one another. Oh, it felt heavenly, so unbelievably beautiful, as if an extremely heavy weight had been lifted from their shoulders, tension slipping away after a short while.

They pulled away, both catching their breath, the red head wrapping his arms around the other man, glad to finally be able to hold on to the one he loved the most. "You know, your workplace got at least one thing right. You really _are_ an angel."  
"Oh, you sly devil, you!" He backed away as he released a few delighted giggles, just to get a hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers and giving them a light squeeze. "Let's go to yours, darling. I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

\---

Lifting an eyebrow in interest, their pale hand met their even paler lips in slight shock, intrigued by the situation that had played out before their sky blue eyes. A strand of silver gray hair fell into their face, they gave it a quick blow to move it back to its place. It moved back to its original position, making the blonde grumble quietly as they tucked it behind their ear.

"How nice...", they quietly mumbled to themselves, placing a hand by their chin as they put their elbow onto the front desk and leaned their face onto their palm, as if to indicate that they're deeply in thoughts, or intently watching something. "He actually found someone. Didn't think I'd even live for that day." They waited a few moments for one of their coworkers to walk past them, greeting the other "angel" with a smile and a nod. When the two men they had been spying on finally walked away, holding hands and everything cheesy a couple would do, they moved from their place and quickly headed in the direction of the boss' office.

"Sorry, Azira. But rules are rules."

\---

"Mmh, Angel..." Anthony moaned into the heated kiss, pulling the other even closer to himself and wrapping his arms around his waist, caressing the soft skin ever so tenderly.

They had been lying down in bed together to talk about their time being separated, the taller man looking at his partner as if he was the most precious thing that was ever created. And maybe that was even the case, to him at least. Their conversation had quickly turned into them both cuddling and exchanging kiss after kiss until they couldn't hold their desire back anymore, one piece of clothing after the other finding its way onto the floor, until they both lay there with only their underwear covering their skin.

"Is that my new nickname, dear?" He whispered as they parted for a few seconds, placing a gentle hand on the red head's flushed cheeks while releasing a small chuckle, actually enjoying his partner's choice of words. He could clearly hear the endearment and adoration in his voice every time he spoke to him, and even moreso when he used pet names like these.

"You don't like it? I can stop calling you that if you want." his movements stopped shortly, worried that he made his lover uncomfortable with his words. Azira leaned his forehead against Anthony's and cupped his face ever so gently, moving just a bit closer to him, making the mattress underneath them creak quietly.  
"No, love. You can call me whatever you want. I'm sure whatever name you come up with for me will be lovelier than the last."

"Even if I called you a lasagna?", he joked, making the other laugh at his silly question and covering up his face reflexively. The blond man caressed the other's face with his thumb and shot him the most adoring look he had ever given him. "As long as I'm _your_ lasagna, I don't mind at all."

He couldn't find any words he could respond with, retreating his arms to place his hands over his face in embarrassment, letting out a defeated and flustered groan.  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"No, not at all!" He waved his hands in front of his face, seeking out the other's beautiful blue eyes with his own, a smile running over his rough, thin lips. "You're just... so cute, and beautiful and... the absolute best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't deserve someone like you."

A gentle shove was given to his shoulder as an answer, making him lay flat on his back, "Of course you do, darling. You deserve every good thing that the universe has to offer." The pudgy man leaned over his body, leaving a trail of kisses along the other's jawline and slowly, but oh so tenderly working his way down his throat. "Would you like me to give you a demonstration?"

"Mmh-" was the only response he could manage to press out while biting his lower lip, exposing his neck further as he sighed in arousal, feeling his blood rush to his head and, simultaneously, to the organ in between his legs, poking against the other's soft thigh. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other's body, firmly grabbing his butt and trying to pull him further towards him, releasing a quiet moan. The blond man's hands wandered down the lanky body lying underneath him, moving onto the collarbone and biting into it, Anthony sharply inhaling at the sudden pain, panting softly.

"You're so incredibly beautiful, dear. So precious, so wonderful... I'd like to make sure that everybody knows you're mine and only mine." Azira began leaving kisses all over the other's neck, sucking and biting harder into his skin until deep red marks could be seen. The red head bit his lower lip with even more force, groaning through gritted teeth in an attempt to keep himself from screaming in lust. "Come now, let me hear how much you enjoy yourself..."

"Ah, please. Zira, I need you..."

"Patience, darling. I'm not done admiring your beauty yet." He sat up and slowly pulled the other's briefs down to his knees, a trembling, fully erect dick now standing before him, as Anthony's breath got faster and faster. Now teasingly stroking the shaft with one finger, he worked his way up the tip before leaning down and leaving a gentle peck on it, making the other groan in desperation. "I'm so lucky to be able to see such a pretty display right in front of my eyes. Oh, it should be illegal to be this gorgeous." The lanky man blushed harder with every word he heard, placing his hands in front of his face in embarassment and looking to the side.

"Azira, please. You're killing me..." The chubby man's movements stopped, now pulling down his own underwear to release his own hard penis. "If you keep your hands to the side so I can continue to admire you, I'll go on."

He practically threw his arms off of him and to the side, holding onto the bedsheets in anticipation, making the other chuckle quietly. Moving two fingers towards his face, he gave him a look that he instantly understood, taking them in his mouth and sucking on them until they were dripping with saliva. As he retreated them again, the other's head reflexively moved with them, as if he didn't want to let go of them yet. Now gently poking at his entrance, he inserted one until the other man's squirming got a little less, then quickly let the other join as well, moving them in and out in a gentle rhythm, spreading them a little bit to stretch his lover's hole, which made him gasp and pant harder, gripping the bedsheets underneath him harder.

"Oh, my love, you're so gorgeous like this." He retreated his fingers once again, giving his own shaft a few strokes before he inserted it into the other. "Ah, yes! Angel, I fffucking-" A loud moan interrupted him as he arched his back and curled his hips in desire, his hands instinctively wandering down to his own length and stroking it forcefully, before Azira gently stopped him and pinned his arms down. "Not so fast. This is purely about making _you_ feel good. Let me do this for you, won't you?" Sweat dripped from his body as he looked into the lovely blue eyes of his partner with a desperate expression in his face, nodding slowly as he clenched his fists and released a quiet groan.

With that, the blond man started moving his hips in a slow pace, penetrating the other harder with every thrust. Every time he moved quicker and deeper, another moan left the other's mouth, making his shaft twitch harder as skin slapped against skin. "Oh, you're so warm, and tight and- gnh- a-as if you were made for me. I, haah... I love you, dearest!" A small tear had exited Anthony's eyes, divine pleasure running through his entire body as he reached his climax and came all over the other's chest, screaming his name as he arched his back even further, before collapsing onto the mattress. Azira released inside him just a few moments after, hard breathing to be heard between them as he moved himself out of the warm, tight hole and laid down next to the now trembling mess of a man, lazily kissing his cheek while carefully placing his arm over the other's chest.

"I'm so fucking glad I met you, Angel.", he opened his eyes once he was able to catch his breath again, his heart still pounding against his chest, looking adoringly at his partner who now moved closer to him, one of his hands now lovingly stroking his hair. "Me too, my dear. Me too..." Zira wrapped his arms tighter around Anthony, leaving a few kisses on his cheek before he nuzzled into his shoulder, warm breath hitting his skin. He felt like he had finally figured out where he belonged, just like he had made his lover feel the same way about him. Anthony gave him a small kiss on the cheek before finally relaxing and drifting off to sleep, holding him even closer, as if to make sure he wouldn't leave his side ever again.


End file.
